Requiem for Duncan MacLeod
by R.J. Bingham
Summary: Methos has a chance to save the love of his life but only if he takes the head of his friend Duncan MacLeod, what will he do?


Requiem for Duncan MacLeod

Joe's Bar early evening.

MacLeod sat on the bar stool clutching his scotch, Joe Dawson his watcher and now friend approached him from behind the bar.

"How's it going Mac?"

"Same old same Joe, how about you been watching anything interesting lately?"

"Only you Mac, only you my friend".

The door opened and MacLeod felt the familiar Buzz of another immortal, Methos walked over to the bar.

"Mac, Joe, get me a large Brandy please and put it on MacLeod's tab".

Staring at the old immortal MacLeod snapped.

"Would you like some food to go with that drink seeing as I am paying, apparently?"

"Couldn't face it Mac, I have just dropped Alexa at the clinic, the one in Switzerland was not helping, I don't think this one will be any better but at least I can be with her everyday".

A look of deep concern crept over MacLeod's face as he struggled to find the words to console his old friend.

"You never know this new place may be able to give her some more time, by the way are you sleeping OK you look like hell my friend, even immortals need their rest".

"Nice try Mac, this new place will be like the last three and no I am not sleeping that much but thanks for your 400 years of wisdom I don't know how I managed before I met you".

With that Methos got up and left without another word or even a good bye.

MacLeod just sat there as Joe said…

"Don't Take it to heart Mac the guy's hurting he really loves that girl".

"Thanks Dawson I get the picture… Sorry Joe, I didn't mean to snap I just wish I could help Methos, I just don't know what to say or do".

"Me neither Mac, sometimes life is a real bitch don't ya think?"

"It sure is Joe".

Finishing his drink Macleod said good bye to Dawson and left.

Sometime later.

Methos awoke with the feeling of cold steel at his throat and another immortal, as his eyes focussed he saw the face of Kronos staring down at him.

"Morning brother time to ride".

"KRONOS"?

Confusion filled Methos's mind, this can't be happening Kronos is dead, MacLeod killed him, didn't he? Yet here before him was Kronos, what the hell is happening?

"Get dressed brother we have places to go and people to slay, Silas and Caspian are waiting and anxious to ride".

"Wouldn't want to keep those two waiting Kronos my brother".

Methos decided to play along and see where this all took him, after 5,000 years who knows maybe he had lost his mind and was ready for the rubber room.

As Methos and Kronos left the building, the waiting Dodge truck had the smiling faces of the psychopathic Silas and Caspian sat in it they said in unison…

"Good morning brother great day for riding and killing".

Methos smiled at them and said, "Yes perfect". his eyes rolled in disbelief, it was as though he had been transported back 3,000 years in time, with the exception of the Dodge truck of course.

30 minutes passed before the truck came to a halt in a wooded area, the four horsemen got out, Kronos went to the back of the truck and took out masks the same ones or maybe duplicates of those the horsemen had worn when going on their Bronze Age rampages. Methos still couldn't make any sense of this surreal situation he found himself in.

Almost opposite of where the truck was parked were four horses tied to trees awaiting riders. Silas in great anticipation and with Axe in hand said come then brothers let's ride.

As the men mounted their steeds Methos asked Kronos what was the target, he indicated it was a small New Age settlement further in the woods that had become home to some crystal worshippers, as he called them, it was a primitive settlement with huts and animals almost identical to those of the Bronze Age that they had terrorized 3,000 years before.

New Age settlement deep in the woods.

Fires were burning beneath cooking pots, people were wandering about bringing back kindling and wood to keep the fires burning, some were singing or chanting, the scene was one of serenity and peace, this was soon to be devastated by the horsemen unknown to the camp dwellers at this exact moment.

The sound of horses and loud battle cries filled the air as the horesmen rode towards the camp swords and axes drawn, the camp dwellers had no clue about what to do, the sound of cries from those struck down and the whistle of swords passing through the air as they had cleaved through any human standing in their path, less than three minutes and the camp was silent not a soul left alive.

Kronos dismounted and surveyed the devastation, Silas and Caspian still mounted had blood stained faces and huge grins on their faces. Methos dismounted blood dripping from his sword and a wild look in his eyes as he screamed, "I am Death, I am Death. That felt so good Kronos, I didn't realize just what I had been missing, let's do it again only bigger".

"We will brother but first things first we have something to discuss, your woman".

Coming back to some semblance of normality Methos said…

"Alexa what about her?"

Kronos rubbed his chin and said…

"Well brother she is dying, how would you like to save her?"

Methos looked at Kronos wondering what he had in mind that could help Alexa, nothing in human medicine had worked and the Methuselah crystal had been lost, so what had Kronos got up his sleeve.

"Of course I want to save her I would do anything to save her Kronos, I mean anything".

"Excellent brother, then if you do one small thing for me I will give you the Methuselah crystal and you can save your woman".

"The Methuselah crystal has been lost and my woman has a name, Alexa use it Kronos".

"Touchy, touchy brother, I have the Methuselah crystal I recovered it from where you saw it disappear in the water, so if you want to see your woman, I mean Alexa live then all you have to do is simply kill your friend Duncan Macleod for me and the crystal is yours".

"Bull shit Kronos, why should I believe you and why would you want MacLeod dead?"

"Firstly Methos I am your brother, MacLeod isn't and my reasons for wanting MacLeod dead aren't your concern, Silas bring me the bag I gave you".

Silas took a leather bag from his saddle and handed it to Kronos, who opened it up to reveal a crystal only one piece was missing to activate its power.

Methos looked it was indeed the Methuselah crystal.

"OK Kronos where is the other crystal?"

"That brother is in Caspian's bag, bring it over Caspian".

Caspian handed Kronos the bag one single crystal was inside it, Methos knew he had the opportunity to save the love of his extremely long life, all he had to do was to betray his friend and the person he had thought would be the one, the last immortal, could he really do this heinous deed even if it would save his beloved Alexa?

Well before this morning Methos had thought he would never again be capable of committing mass murder, he was proven wrong and further more he enjoyed it, so a little betrayal of a friend should be a walk in the park.

"OK Kronos, I take Macleod's head and you swear that I can have the the entire crystal, right?"

"I swear it Methos on our bond as blood brothers and you know I would never betray that bond".

MacLeod's apartment above the Dojo.

Methos knocked at the door, MacLeod opened the door Katana in hand ready to take out the immortal on the other side of the door. When he saw Methos he lowered the sword and spoke…

"How are you today Methos a little less fragile I hope?"

"Yes Mac thanks could you get me a drink I am a little thirsty those clinics always make my mouth dry".

Turning to get the drink MacLeod said…

"The stress might have something to do with it my friend".

MacLeod's back still turned Methos replied with the stroke of his sword and the words, "I am truly sorry Mac"!

MacLeod's head dropped to the ground as the lightening and sparks of the quickening began to track towards Methos…

Wake up laddie Duncan's waiting of you. The voice of Hugh Fitzcairn was echoing in Methos's head. He looked up and saw Fitz standing at the foot of his bed.

"You can't be real, Fitz is dead and I just killed Duncan".

"Aye laddie I am dead and you did kill Duncan but only in your dream".

"Hang on a minute Fitz if I killed Duncan in my dream then he is still alive?"

"Aye very much so laddie and you need to get yourself around to his place and see for yourself, as for me I am having the time of my life this being dead isn't so bad you know, still get the ladies and the drink, anyway must dash toodle pip laddie"

Methos shook his head and Fitz was gone he looked at the clock it was 4.30 am. He showered and dressed and made his way to Macleod's apartment he knocked at the door as he had done in his dream, the door opened and MacLeod was there sword in hand as he said…

"Methos do you know what time it is? Nobody makes social calls at this time".

Methos flung his arms around MacLeod hugged him and said… "well I do my friend it's good to see you still alive".

MacLeod just looked puzzled and thought it must be his age poor old boy as he smiled to himself.


End file.
